


The Cursed Sweater

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Yugioh Advent 2018 [7]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Christmas, Fluff, Gryffindor Atem, Hufflepuff Yugi, M/M, Sweaters, yugioh advent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Yugi has finally figured out what to get for Atem for Christmas- a homemade sweaterThere's just one little problem... according to Joey, it's cursed





	The Cursed Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of Yugioh Advent- "Sweater"

"Atem? Are you listening?"

Slowly, the Gryffindor glanced up from his plate, offering his boyfreind a somewhat tired smile as he nodded and picked up his goblet

"I apologize my darling, I'm just a bit tired, that's all,"

"Quidditch is really stringing you out this year, huh?" Yugi asked sympathetically

He understood, Atem had been on the Quidditch since he was a first year, almost unheard of.... except for one other person in their year

Seto Kaiba

The two had had a feirce rivalry that slowly evolved into a genuine freindship over the years, but it didn't stop their competitive sides from shining through

They were both Seekers, and Atem had a six year long winning streak that he wasn't exactly planning to break now that they were in their final year at Hogwarts

He may have already been recruited to a professional Quidditch team to play on after school, but he still wanted to leave Hogwarts as the undefeated champion of their term

Gryffindor hadn't lost a game in six and a half years, but Seto was a feirce adversary and their play-off with Slytherin last year was a close call

Atem had been working harder and harder lately, trying to keep up his practices and deal with his recent personal issues as well

His father had died just a year ago, leaving him an orphan and completely alone, given that he had no siblings

The stress of that alone was enough to kill him, but he was still insistant on making a name for himself in Hogwarts Quidditch history, despite already having his career lined up

Yugi was just relieved that Atem was so focused on playing professional Quidditch for a time, and had already decided to merely work for Yugi in the apothecary he wanted to open whenever he decided to retire, it was a good career path that wouldn't require him to take any NEWTs

Usually Yugi wouldn't find that to be such a releif, but he couldn't imagine the stress of studying for NEWTs on top of everything else Atem had on his shoulders

Right now most of his time at Hogwarts was focused on Quidditch and his role as Head Boy, what few classes he took were for his own personal interest, just what he liked to know more about, like divination and Care Of Magical Creatures

He got to actually enjoy the classes instead of cramming information into every corner of his skull, hoarding it away like a niffler for future use

Actually, Yugi was a little jealous, NEWTs were brutal and he needed to pass atleast a couple of his for his future to work out...

But neither of them needed to worry about any of that right now

Christmas break was just a week away, as long as Atem could survive until then, they could both have a nice vacation back home

"It is," he finally relented, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice and rubbing his arms a little

"Sore?" Yugi guessed

"I could make something for that, if you'd like,"

"O-Oh, thank you darling, but no I'm not sore, just.. cold, I've got the most terrible body temperature you know,"

Oh Yugi knew

Yugi knew all too well that the poor thing had the body heat of a serpent, and with the harsh winters Hogwarts could experience, it was no wonder why the poor thing was freezing

He didn't waste any time, pulling his wand out from his sleeve and giving it a wave as hot air emitted from the tip, hopefully giving his partner the warmth he needed, or atleast a touch of it

"Oh!" Atem gasped instantly, leaning closer to Yugi's wander

"Thank you darling, this is lovely,"

"Ofcourse, you'll have to remind me to teach you sometime, I'm sure it'll come in handy more often than not,"

"Mm.. or I could just ask you to do it for me,"

"What, you think I can stay next to you, wand at the ready, 24/7?" the Hufflepuff laughed

"I certainly hope so, once we graduate, that is,"

Ah... Atem was staring at him with so much love and affection in his eyes, as if, to him, Yugi had created the very sun and moon and stars, it may be a bit much to some people, but by this point, the Hufflepuff was used to it, and he had come to appreciate that look

"You still need to learn it yourself," he teased, playfully poking his boyfreind's nose with the wand and drawing a laugh out of him

"Whatever you say, I really should get a sweater when we leave for Christmas break though, I may want you at my side constantly after graduation but I know that I can't have you that often here, especially as we're from different houses..."

True, being in different houses definitely made the relationship a little more complicated, but atleast Headmistress McGonogal had lessened the separation between houses and allowed for interaction between them a bit more than prior history, so it wasn't as bad as it could have been

"I can wear one under my uniform, I think..."

A sweater....

Now _that_ was an excellent idea!

Atem didn't realize it yet, but he had just given Yugi the perfect idea for what to give him for Christmas

 

~+~

 

"Hey Yug! What'cha' doin'?"

Glancing up from where he was currently sitting, Yugi beamed at his freind and waved him over

"Hey Joey, I'm making a sweater for Atem, for Christmas, I'm doing it the muggle way too, no magic,"

That had definitely been the hardest decision to make regarding this sweater thing, but he had ultimately figured that there would be more love in it this way, he wanted this sweater to represent as much of his love and affection for his partner as possible and making it magic would just... remove some of that, in his opinion

"Wait a sec, you're nittin' a sweater for your boyfreind?"

Wasn't that what he had just said? Why did Joey sound so shocked?

"Um.... yes? Is... something wrong with that?"

"Well yeah, haven't ya' ever heard of the curse?"

"What curse?"

Joey glanced around the room, trying to make sure no one was listening- probably Atem, to be specific- before lowering his voice a little more

"In the muggle world, if ya' make your significant other a sweater, you're doomin' the relationship! You'll break up for sure, ya' can make other stuff like mittens and socks and quilts an' all but sweaters'll doom the relationship! I know this sounds like bull but it's true!"

Yugi frowned, biting his lip as he stared down at the half-done sweater

"But... I already put so much time and effort into this... I can't afford to start over on something else, I don't have the time, the material...."

Or the patience

He had been working hard on this thing for days and days on end, he'd hate to see all of that work completely gone...

"Are you sure that rule applies to wizards too? Maybe it's just a muggle curse..."

"I dunno Yug.... I'd be carefull with it if I were you,"

Yugi frowned, watching Joey as he got up to go meet someone else, before staring down at the sweater anxiously

He wanted so badly to finish it and give it to Atem, but....

It was in that moment that he remembered something very important that perhaps he hadn't remembered before

He was a wizard

That meant that if something was cursed, he could just.... uncurse it, right?

 

~+~

 

"Atem... it's beautifull..."

He knew that Atem was essentially rich, but he still felt like an inscribed gold pocket watch was far too luxurious... and now he felt particularly worried that his sweater simply wasn't good enough

He had spent the entire week making it, and he had definitely suffered the wrath of unskilled nitting- ok, so maybe he had used just a bit of magic, but it was only to grant himself the ability to make this sweater in the first place, not to actually create the sweater with magic alone

Now it was Christmas morning, and he was feeling more and more nervous by the second

"It really is too much-"

"Nonsense, there is no such thing as 'too much' when it comes to my partner," Atem promised with that same adoring sun-and-moon-and-stars smile that he always had when it came to Yugi

How was the Hufflepuff supposed to argue with that?

"Well I um... I have something for you too but... it isn't anything nearly as nice as this..."

"Yugi, it isn't the price of a gift that matters, it's the thought that counts, and I know that anything you thought to give me will be nothing short of the greatest riches imaginable,"

Ah.... such a _sap_

Still though, Yugi could hardly tell him no, so he slowly slid the box forward, a slight blush on his face as he stared down at the floor, his heart beating a little bit harder and faster in his chest as he waited for Atem to open the gift

"Oh!! What a lovely sweater! Is this a Hippogriff in the center?"

"It is, I know how much you love them,"

"I do!! Yugi it's so magnificent, where ever did you find it?"

Ok, here it is, moment of truth time....

"W-Well, I didn't, I mean..... I didn't find it, I um... I... made it,"

If Atem's eyes grew any wider, Yugi would swear that he were an owl

"You.... you made it?" he breathed

"Partner this is amazing!! How on earth did you ever create such a gorgeous thing!? Oh my goodness I love it! Thank you!!!"

Before Yugi could even respond to that, Atem had leapt forward, hugging him tightly and snuggling him sweetly

"W-Well you're welcome," he laughed, hugging his lover in return, giving him a soft, sweet kiss

"Thank you partner, really, it's the best gift I've ever received,"

"Really Atem, you don't have to keep thanking me," he said softly, giving him another kiss

Atem was so happy, so over the moon, there was no need to tell him about the potential "curse" on the boyfreind sweater, particularly considering that Yugi had ... _taken care_ of that little problem

After all, it would be pretty hard for any curse to happen when the sweater was now carrying a dozen different protection charms on it


End file.
